Casualidades do Destino
by cris-phoenix
Summary: Universo Alternativo! E se James não tivesse chegado a tempo para salvar o Snape na peça do Sirius no sexto ano? Será que os destinos dos Marotos, Lily, Harry, Voldemort, do Snape, seriam os mesmos? Quantas mudanças acontecem com um único evento? HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**A/N:** Estava discutindo com a autora de "Every Other Midnight" (A Cada Outra Meia Noite – em Português) sobre James e Snape, e tive a idéia dessa fic.

Uma fic de Universo Alternativo, onde a peça do Sirius no Snape no sexto ano dá certo (ou errado, dependendo do ponto de vista), e como que esse pequeno detalhe muda toda a história dos Marotos, da Lily, do Harry, do Snape, do Voldemort, etc, etc, etc.

O que será que acontece com todos os Marotos? Será que Pettigrew ainda é um traidor? Será que a profecia ainda é válida? Será que Snape continua tendo o mesmo cargo de confiança com o Voldemort?

São tantos serás que, que eu resolvi dar início a essa nova história.

Esse primeiro capítulo é um prólogo. Uma pequena visão no futuro, anos depois da peça do Sirius.

O capítulo um de verdade volta no tempo, para o dia aonde o destino de todos os personagens é alterado.

Para deixar os leitores das minhas outras fics tranqüilos, gostaria de deixar avisado que eu não vou parar com "Por Toda a Eternidade" e nem com "A Cada Outra Meia Noite". Essa foi apenas uma idéia que eu tive de repente, e não pude deixar de escrever esse prólogo.

Espero que gostem...

* * *

_**Casualidades do Destino**_

Prólogo

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Eu sou acordada com um susto com o som do meu filho gritando.

Sem dúvida mais um pesadelo.

Logo depois ouvimos um estrondo, e sentimos a casa tremer.

"MAMÃE! PAPAI! MAMÃE! PAPAI!"

James e eu levantamos rapidamente e saímos correndo para o quarto dele. Seria muito mais fácil se pudéssemos aparatar para o quarto dele, mas um dos feitiços de proteção da casa é impedir que qualquer um aparate na casa. Dentro ou fora dela.

Eu tento abrir a porta, mas não consigo.

"James, não quer abrir!" Eu falo.

Ele me segura, e me puxa para o lado, saindo de frente da porta, e aponta a varinha dele para ela. A porta se arranca da moldura, e bate na parede do corredor, indo na direção de aonde eu estava segundos atrás.

"Harry!" Eu chamo, desesperada.

Não consigo enxergar nada no quarto dele. Tem uma nuvem de poeira muito espessa. Por que diabos eu fui esquecer a minha varinha na cabeceira ao lado da cama?

"MAMÃE!" Ouço Harry gritar mais uma vez, chorando.

Nisso, James aponta a varinha para a neblina, fazendo-a desaparecer, e o que eu vejo faz o meu sangue congelar.

Alguém quebrou a parede do quarto do meu filho, e quem a quebrou está segurando o Harry a força contra a parede, colocando-a na altura do rosto dele.

Só que quem está prestes a atacar o meu filho, não é um humano normal, é um lobisomem.

E esse lobisomem eu reconheço muito bem.

James também...

"Larga o meu filho, Snape!" James diz, ao meu lado, com a varinha apontada para o meu antigo amigo.

Óbvio que não espero uma resposta coerente, e Snape vira o rosto, com os dentes escorrendo de baba para nós dois, e rosna alto. Isso faz com que o Harry chore mais alto ainda.

Logo depois, ele empurra o Harry para frente dele, utilizando-o como um escudo, para que James não possa atacá-lo, e vejo seus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso doentio. Agora que Harry está na frente dele, e ele o segura pela cintura, posso ver que um dos braços dele está sangrando.

"Não..." Eu gemo.

Não, não, não...

Ele não pode ter infectado o meu filhinho.

Vejo que James também está olhando horrorizado para o braço do nosso filho, e depois o olhar dele muda, para um de puro ódio para quem causou isso. Ele segura firme a varinha, e a aponta para o rosto do lobisomem.

Só que o covarde ergue o Harry, o escudo dele, ocultando seu rosto, e solta outra rosnado, só que esse parece mais uma risada. Um deboche.

"Severus..." No desespero completo, sem varinha na mão, eu recorro a minha última tentativa. Eu tento implorar, falando alto. "Não faz isso com o meu filho. Não o Harry. Por favor."

Eu sei que ele está sob efeito da Poção de Mata-Cão, que ele tem todas as faculdades mentais. Que ele entende o que eu estou pedindo. Que, se ele quiser, ele pode parar com esse ataque insano a uma pobre criança inocente de apenas cinco anos de idade.

Ele abaixa um pouco o Harry do rosto, e rosna alto para mim, mostrando todos os dentes da boca dele.

James aproveita a deixa, e age rápido, mirando na cabeça dele. "_Estupefaça_!"

Só que o lobisomem consegue desviar mais rapidamente ainda do feitiço, e o meu menino é atingido por ele, perdendo a consciência.

"Harry!" Não consigo deixar de gritar para o meu pobre filho, que agora está desacordado, sangrando, e sendo segurado por um dos braços por um lobisomem enfurecido.

Mas ainda bem que James não o atacou com alguma maldição imperdoável.

Snape rapidamente coloca o Harry na frente do rosto, mais uma vez se escondendo atrás da minha criança, e dá dois passos para trás, na direção do buraco na parede da casa.

"Não!" James grita ao meu lado, com a varinha ainda a postos. "Você não vai fugir com o meu filho!"

Mas com o medo de acertar o nosso filho mais uma vez, James não ataca novamente, e Severus se aproveita disso para sair correndo rapidamente, tão rápido quanto um lobisomem consegue correr, na direção da floresta que fica atrás da nossa casa.

Jamais vamos conseguir alcançá-los a pé.

"_Accio Nimbus!_" James convoca a vassoura dele, enquanto eu corro para o buraco, para tentar seguí-los a pé. Não vou ficar parada sem fazer nada.

Quando estou saindo pelo buraco, James segura a vassoura dele, que já está em suas mãos, e diz, "Lily, não!"

"Eu **não** vou deixar de procurar o **meu** filho!" Eu falo nervosa, olhando para ele, vendo que ele já montou na vassoura.

"Eu **vou** trazê-lo de volta." Ele diz, já passando por mim. "Espelha o Sirius e avisa a Ordem!" E ele sai na mesma direção que Snape seguiu a poucos minutos.

Eu não vou ficar para trás, não enquanto meu filho está nas mãos de um lobisomem enfurecido, e meu marido correndo atrás deles. Ainda mais quando esse lobisomem faria de tudo para ver o meu marido morto.

Eu vou correndo até o meu quarto, e pego a minha varinha e o espelho, e grito, entre lágrimas, "SIRIUS! SIRIUS! ATENDE! SIRIUS!"

Depois de alguns segundos gritando, que mais parecem horas, ele finalmente atende, sonolento, mas assustado. "Lily! O que houve?"

"Snape pegou o Harry!" Eu limpo as lágrimas que escorrem pela minha bochecha, enquanto desço os degraus correndo.

"O quê!?" Todos os traços de sono somem da voz dele, assim como do rosto refletido no espelho, que só refletem surpresa e ódio agora. "Como!?"

"Snape nos atacou e levou o Harry! Eu não tenho muito tempo! James foi atrás deles, e eu também estou indo! Contata a Ordem e vem para cá!" Eu pego a minha Cleansweep no armário embaixo da escada, e jogo uma capa sobre a minha camisola. "Eles foram na direção da floresta."

Enquanto estou colocando o espelho no bolso interno da minha capa, para poder contactá-lo mais tarde, caso seja necessário, eu o ouço dizer, "Estou indo!" e depois, mais baixo, "_Nessas horas, o Remus teria sido útil..._"

Eu monto na vassoura e saio pela porta dos fundos da casa, na velocidade mais alta que consigo fazer a minha vassoura voar. Como não sei se eles mudaram de direção, sobrevôo acima das árvores.

Mas a Lua cheia não está provendo luz suficiente para eu conseguir enxergar nada. Eu acendo a varinha, só que a luz dela nem penetra nas árvores. Mesmo assim, eu aponto a varinha para várias direções diferentes. Mas não vejo nada em nenhuma das direções. Diminuo a altitude para tentar enxergar algo entre as árvores, quando ouço um rosnado vindo de trás de mim. Me viro no mesmo instante, e vôo o mais rápido o possível para aquela direção.

Quando vou chegando mais perto, ouço outro rosnado, agora mais próximo de mim, e consigo identificar a localização deles melhor. Vejo um raio de luz entre as árvores, a poucos metros de mim, e diminuo a altitude, e apago a luz da minha varinha, para não chamar atenção para mim.

O lobisomem está correndo sem parar, entre as árvores, segurando meu filho com apenas um dos braços, como se fosse um bola embaixo do braço dele. O raio de luz que eu via entre as árvores é a luz fornecida pelo _Lumos_ da varinha do James, que está seguindo o lobisomem. Vendo os dois de cima, parece que o Snape está andando em círculos. Não faz muito sentido, já que os lobisomens possuem um senso de direção extremamente aguçado. Mas o motivo disso não me importa. Me importa que ele está com o meu filho.

Então, eu diminuo a altitude completamente, sobrevoando a poucos metros do chão, na frente do lobisomem. Ele não parece ser pego de surpresa nenhum pouco. Ele simplesmente se move rapidamente, virando para a direita. Na mesma hora James e eu o seguimos.

Depois de alguns metros ele pára completamente, virando para nós dois, soltando um uivo alto, e depois abaixando a boca, os dentes para o braço do Harry, para mordê-lo. Antes que eu possa ter qualquer reação, James já se transformou em um cervo, e chega a tempo, atacando o lobisomem com seus chifres, mirando nas pernas dele, fazendo com que ele perca o equilíbrio e caia. Ao cair, Snape solta o Harry, e eu o levito, trazendo-o para mim, enquanto o cervo e o lobisomem lutam.

O lobisomem morde o cervo em uma das patas, que em resposta, segura o lobisomem pelos chifres e o joga com força para uma árvore. Enquanto o lobisomem se levanta, rosnando furioso sem parar, o cervo rapidamente olha para mim, e mexe a cabeça, claramente indicando que quer que eu saia com o Harry. O lobisomem se aproveita da nossa distração correr na minha direção, e enquanto eu tento aparatar para o apartamento do Sirius, levando o Harry comigo, o cervo se move com rapidez, se colocando entre nós dois e o lobisomem.

Mas o feitiço de anti-aparatação me impede de aparatar. Ainda estou dentro do perímetro do feitiço. É incrível que, como que algo feito para te dar segurança, também pode te prender em momentos de perigo. Momentos como esse.

O lobisomem pula encima do cervo, que cai em cima de uma das patas, soltando um gemido de dor, enquanto o lobisomem o morde na região do peito. Mas o cervo não pára de atacar o lobisomem com seus chifres.

Eles não param de se mexer. Eu quero ajudar o James. Eu estou com a varinha apontada para os dois, ainda flutuando sobre o chão, e segurando o Harry no colo, mas não consigo atacar. Não posso atacar com o risco de atingir o James. E James não pode ficar lutando muito tempo contra o lobisomem. Apesar dele ser um cervo, e um cervo forte, ele ainda é um bruxo disfarçado de animal, quando o lobisomem é um animal das trevas, muito mais forte e resistente do que um cervo.

Ele precisa de ajuda.

E nessa situação, eu acho que a melhor ajuda seria outro animago...

Com esse pensamento, eu pego o espelho no bolso da minha capa, e chamo pelo Sirius, mais uma vez.

"Sirius! Aonde você está?"

"Estou chegando, Lily!" Pelo barulho que estou ouvindo, ele está vindo com a moto dele. "Como vocês estão? Harry?"

"Harry está comigo. Mas preciso da sua ajuda. James não está bem. Snape está atacando ele sem parar. Eu não posso atacar sem atingir o James junto!" Nisso ouvimos mais um gemido do cervo.

"Eu estou quase sobrevoando a floresta. Manda um raio verde para cima, para eu poder te localizar."

Eu balanço o rosto, concordando, e logo depois a imagem dele some do espelho, que eu guardo no bolso e aponto a varinha para o céu, lançando o raio verde que ele pediu.

Alguns minutos depois ouço o barulho da enorme moto se aproximando, e pousando perto de nós. Ainda bem que, por motivos de segurança, Sirius mora perto de nós, e pode chegar tão rápido assim.

Aproveitando a distração causada pelo Sirius, que já se transformou no enorme cachorro preto, o cervo enfia vários chifres no abdômen do lobisomem, que se ajoelha no chão, uivando de dor. O cachorro corre na direção dos dois e morde o lobisomem no ombro, mas o lobisomem o agarra pelo rabo, e o joga para longe.

O cachorro mal cai no chão, e já se levanta e avança mais uma vez sobre o lobisomem, que agora tem que se defender contra dois animagos. O lobisomem parece chegar a mesma conclusão e decide correr mais uma vez. Aproveitando que agora ele está separado dos outros, eu aponto a varinha para ele e grito, "_Estupefaça_!"

Como esperado, o feitiço não tem o efeito esperado, mas pelo menos atordoa o lobisomem. Lobisomens são mais resistentes aos feitiços do que os bruxos, mas não tanto quanto os gigantes, por exemplo.

Mas eu me aproveito do fato que ele está atordoado, e agachado no chão, nas quatro patas, para amarrá-lo. Utilizando um feitiço que o amordaça com cordas muito resistentes e fortes, eu o imobilizo completamente, dos ombros até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

O cachorro vai até o lobisomem e pára na frente do rosto do lobisomem estupefato, rosnando sem parar, como se fosse atacá-lo. O lobisomem amarrado também rosna em resposta.

O cervo cavalga até aonde eu estou, mancando muito, enquanto eu desço da vassoura, com meu filho ainda inconsciente no meu colo. Quando ele chega perto de mim, ele se transforma de volta no James, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio devido a todos seus machucados, e se apóia no meu ombro, perguntando,

"Como ele está?"

"Não sei." Eu respondo baixinho, olhando para o meu filho e mexendo no cabelo dele, que está muito mais bagunçado do que costuma ser.

James segura o braço que está manchado de sangue, e diz, "Será que esse _desgraçado_ infectou ele?"

O cachorro começa a latir alto, e quando olho de novo para o lobisomem, vejo que ele está se recuperando do estupefaça e está tentando se libertar das amarras. O cachorro rapidamente morde o pé do lobisomem, que solta um gemido de dor, e pára de tentar se livrar. James aponta a varinha para o Snape, e diz, "_Levicorpus_."

O lobisomem vira de cabeça para baixo, flutuando no ar, de um modo muito similar a peça que o James pregou no Snape, antes dele virar lobisomem. Muito antes daquela peça do Sirius, que mudou o destino de muitas pessoas.

Só espero que não mude também o destino do meu filho...

* * *

A/N: Gostaram? Odiaram? Amaram? Acharam chato demais?

Seja qual for das opções, por favor deixem um review. Eu quero muito continuar com essa história, mas antes disso quero saber se consegui captar o interesse dos leitores. Eu nunca li uma fic com Snape sendo lobisomem, então não tenho idéia de como que essa idéia vai ser recebida por vocês.

Então realmente, cada review, cada comentário que deixem, realmente conta.

Eu tenho muitas coisas planejadas para essa fic... :)


	2. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Oi gente,

Desculpa pela ausência completa e a falta de notícias....

Eu fiquei muito doente. Na verdade, ainda estou. Em dois meses, já passei por quase 10 médicos, de diversas especialidades, e parece que finalmente estão chegando a um laudo.

E, infelizmente, não é muito bom...

Parece que eu tenho uma doença rara chamada Arterite de Takayasu, e no momento estou fazendo diversos exames para confirmar que seja essa doença, que por ser rara, é muito difícil de diagnosticar.

Felizmente, quanto antes começar o tratamento, melhores são as chances.

Com isso, tive que parar tudo. Repouso completo, só saio para ir ao hospital, médicos ou fazer exames.

Portanto, infelizmente, todas as minhas fics e traduções estão em hiatus indefinidamente.

Beijos,

Cris


End file.
